One Big Family
by Grimmjow Schiffer
Summary: What happens when a child stumbles across the Akatsuki base? Will cross over with Hellsing in the future. Rated for Hidan's language and a few other things that I have planned.
1. Child in a Snowstorm

**Nighttime**

As the snowstorm raged on, a small child struggled to find shelter. The child was an orphan and her name was Hizashi. She had short black hair, pale skin, one sky blue eye, one blood red eye, was thin, and very small, only about four and a half feet tall. She was only 6 years old. Though, unless she could find shelter, she feared she would not live much longer. She was beginning to give up any hope of finding someplace that could be protection from the blizzard when she ran into what appeared to be a door. She pondered for a moment between staying outside and hoping no to freeze to death or braving the unknown dangers that lurked behind the door. She went in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Morning: Akatsuki Base**

When Tobi woke up that morning to make the rest of the Akatsuki breakfast, he didn't think that he might find anything out of the ordinary. Yet whenever he went through the living room, he was surprised to find a small girl lying on the couch. Not knowing what else to do, he gently touched the child's shoulder and discovered that she was as cold as ice. He immediately retrieved a blanket and wrapped the girl in it. That being done he went upstairs, woke up Pain-sama and Konan, and brought them downstairs to ask them what to do.

After assembling the rest of the Akatsuki in the kitchen, being careful not to wake the sleeping child, the debate about what to do with the kid began.

"Our budget is already strained as it is," said Kakuzu harshly."We don't need another mouth to feed."

"I agree, we don't need a child hanging around the base. It will only make things more difficult for us." agreed Itachi.

"I think we should keep the child, un." replied Deidara with a grin. Everyone went silent and stared at him.

Finally, Konan spoke up," I agree with Deidara that we should keep the child." Everyone looked at Pain because they all knew that, no matter how much they wanted to keep the child, everything depended on Pain's decision. "Pain, remember when we were children how much we wanted someone to care for us. We could do that for this child."

Pain considered this for a moment as Tobi, Deidara, and Konan all stared at him with pleading eyes. Finally he said, "Well, what could it harm?"


	2. A Typical Day

**One Month Later**

"Uncle Deidei, does this look good?," asked Hizashi as she handed her sketchpad to Deidara.

Since the Akatsuki decided to take her in, many things had changed. For one thing, she had a fairly nice wardrobe consisting of mainly loose-fitting pants and loose-shirts with a couple of frilly dresses here and there, courtesy of Konan. Of course, Kakuzu was against spending that much on an outfit, but taking in the child appeared to have awakened Konan's "motherly instincts." Naturally Pain was doing nothing to stop her, but no one really expected him to.

Another thing was that she had to take lessons everyday. Each member of the Akatsuki had to pitch in to help her get a proper education. Zetsu taught science, Itachi taught her basic shinobi skills, Kakuzu got history, so on and so forth. At the current time, she was in the middle of her art lesson with Deidara in the kitchen, while Tobi cooked lunch. He was teaching her how to draw people with Tobi as an example.

"Not bad, un." said Deidara after giving the drawing a good look."This looks just like Tobi. Did you ever draw before you came here?" He looked at Hizashi.

"Yes, but I've never drawn a person before." replied Hizashi with a grin. She rarely ever got a compliment from any of the Akatsuki, they normally just told her to work harder.

Tobi, who was listening the whole time, walked over to Deidara, took the sketch pad, and stared at it for about 5 minutes before exclaiming,"Wow, this is really amazing! Maybe instead of being a shinobi when you grow up, you should be an artist!"

Deidara and Hizashi stared at him.

"Okay, kiddo," said Deidara as he picked up the child and started pushing her toward the door."Uncle Deidei needs to talk to Nii-san, so why don't you go find Uncle Kuzu, okay?" With that he pushed her out of the kitchen and shut the door. As she walked to Hidan and Kakuzu's room, she could swear she heard the door lock and Deidara yelling.

The door was open so she walked right in to discover Kakuzu sitting at his desk, leaning over a mess of papers. She walked over to Kakuzu and asked," Uncle Kuzu, what are you doing?"

Kakuzu looked up to see her standing by the desk staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face. He didn't have his mask on, which was odd since he normally kept it on at all times to avoid scaring her, but she didn't seem scared. He closed his eyes and sighed."Oh well," he thought. He opened his eyes, smiled and said," Sit down, kid. I'm gonna teach you about a magical thing called economics."

She looked at him for a minute. Then turned around and started to leave. Before she could take even one step, she felt something pull her to the other chair by Kakuzu's desk. At that moment, Hidan decided to walk in. He surveyed the scene and saw Hizashi.

"Just who I was looking for." shouted Hidan. He strode over, grabbed the child's hand, and started to pull her to the door."Now that your lessons are over for the day, I'm going to teach you about the Church of Jashin." He was about half-way across the room when Kakuzu's strings grabbed his ankle and caused him to trip.

"No you don't, Hidan." said Kakuzu as he got up." You are not going to teach her to give all of her precious money to some stupid church for some stupid god!"

Hidan looked up and glared at Kakuzu." What did you say?" he said, his words thick with hatred.

"You heard me." said Kakuzu with a grin. He was enjoying getting on Hidan's nerves. Hizashi ran to the door and shut it just in time to hear a string of colorful curses from Hidan. She backed away towards the living room where Tobi was watching _Criminal Minds _and joined him on the couch.

"So far," she thought,"These are some very interesting people."

* * *

My thanks to my friend powerdown(his name on ) for helping me come up with the Hidan and Kakuzu argument and anyone who reads this story. It is people like you who keep me writing this story and working on my other stories.

Until next time.


	3. When I Grow Up

**One Random Day at the Akatsuki Base**

All of the Akatsuki members were sitting in the kitchen while Hizashi was getting ready for bed.

"Hey," said Tobi,"We never asked Hizashi what she wants to be when she grows up." Everyone looked up at him. "Well, what do you guys want her to grow up to be?" Everyone said their answers at the same time resulting in none of them being heard. All went silent.

Konan was the first to speak up. "Well, let's start with, let's see......Deidara."

Deidara closed his eyes and folded his arms as he said," Well naturally, I want her to be an artist, un." Hidan cracked up. Everyone stared at him as Deidara said," Well what do you think she should be, Hidan, un?"

All eyes turned to Hidan.

"Well she's going to grow up to be a priestess for the Church of Jashin obviously," he replied after he regained his composure.

"Hell, no!" shouted Kakuzu. "Hidan, we discussed this already. We are not teaching her to give her money to some stupid church when she could be investing in other things."

Hidan glared at him.

Seeing where this was heading, Itachi quickly spoke up."What do you think, Pain-sama?"

Everyone was shocked at this but thankful. No one wanted to listen to Hidan and Kakuzu have another arguement. All eyes turned to Pain.

"She is going to grow up to be a very powerful shinobi." he said simply, as though it were already a predetermined fact. "Konan, what about you?"

"I just want her to grow up big and strong."said Konan with a smile. At that moment Hizashi entered the room. Everyone looked at her.

"Hey, Hizashi,"said Kisame,"What do you want to be whenever you grow up?"

"Well," she started," I want to be...."

Everyone leaned in to hear, eager for her answer.

"....a vampire." She grinned.

**I know it took me a while to come out with this chapter. Honestly, this whole chapter was initially powerdown's idea and I thank him for that. Thanks to everyone who has read so far.**


	4. First Encounter

**10 Years Later**

"Hey," shouted Hizashi as some guy pushed past her," Watch it, jerk." She was on her way home from her latest assassinaton 16 years old, she was quite a formidable kunoichi. Her eyes were still the same, one blue, one red, and she had cut her black hair into a short boyish style. She wore what appeared to be a modified Konoha ANBU uniform, minus the vest and hatai-ate. The top cut off just above her belly button and the gloves were fingerless. Her katana, with its pure white hilt and guard and its pitch black blade, was slung across her back while her pants were the same and in place of a hatai-ate was a black head band. She had filled out very well, in fact she was always stared at when she walked into town, much to Pain's annoyance.

She stood there watching the guy run into a nearby shop. It was almost Christmas, so she decided to be nice and let him live. She continued walking getting her usual stares until she was out of the town. When she was about a mile out of town she heard the screams. It was awful. It sounded like she had imagined hell would. She immediately turned around and ran back to town to see what the problem was and if she could help. Pain always scolded her because she was "too nice" just because she could not stand by while innocent people were hurt. She saw the problem the second she was back in town. It looked and smelled like a corpse, but it was moving, Its tattered skin was a sickening shade of gray while there was darkness where the eyes should have been. It turned towards her and charged. Her instincts immediately took control as she hopped over it and cut off its head. It immediately turned to dust. She thought she was safe until she heard the sounds behind her and turned to discover many more. From the looks of it the whole town had been turned into the monsters. Hizashi was outnumbered by far. She knew she should retreat, but a few had gone behind her and cut off her retreat. The only option was to fight her way out, even thought the possibility of her surviving was extrememly slim. She drew her katana, if nothing else, the Akatsuki had taught her to always go down with a fight.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang and turned to see most of the monsters behind her disintegrate. She could see a blonde-haired girl in a khaki shirt and skirt with what appeard to be a cannon. Beside her was a man dressed in a black suit, red coat, and red hat holding two pistols. The girl fired another shot while the man fired two more rounds, thus eliminating the remaining monsters blocking her escape.

"Go!" shouted the girl, and Hizashi took off past them, once again on her way to the Akatsuki base. She didn't stop running until she arrived back at the base.

When she arrived back at the base, she slammed the door behind her and collapsed on the couch. Deidara, who was just walking into the living room from the kitchen, walked over to her .

"What did you do? Run the whole way back, un," asked the blonde when he heard that she was out of breath.

She glared up at him as she snapped," Yes, actually."

"Why?"

So she recounted her tale of what happened in town. When she was done she looked at Deidara, who just stared at her like she had lost her mind. She was about to yell at him when Zetsu appeared, apparently high. Again. Since they had taken her in she had always know there was something wrong with Zetsu besides the obvious fact that he was a plant-man. Konan had only let her in on everything else 8 years ago when she finished her shinobi training and started going on missions by herself. After that she started to help Zetsu just find his way around the house whenever he got like this. Sighing, she got up from the couch and went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Apparently between the time she went to sleep and the time she woke up Deidara had told her story to everyone else because when she went down to breakfast everyone silently stared at her like she was insane.

Tobi was the first to speak." Hizashi, are you okay?"

She took her normal seat and stared at him." Perfectly fine." After a moment of consideration she just decided to face the problem." Why do you ask?"

Hidan was the one who answered." Deidara told us your story about last night. It isn't like you to make up something like that, so..."

Hizashi slammed her fist on the table and stood up."'So' what? That story wasn't made up!" she shouted. She wasn't going to tolerate anyone questioning her sanity or thinking that this was a cry for help.

"We're not implying that it was." said Konan, obviously trying to calm her down." We were just going to ask if maybe Zetsu had something to do with it."

She stared at Konan. She was prepared for pretty much anything else, but getting into Zetsu's stash? She steered clear of the stuff fearing that she might become like Zetsu. Hizashi let out a frustrate scream and stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Guess that's a 'no.'" said Pain.

* * *

**Thanks once again to powerdown( who now has an account on here, same name too.). He came up with Zetsu being on drugs. Thanks to anyone who has read this far. Hopefully you will continue to read it.**


	5. In Town

**Later the Same Day**

Hizashi was quietly sitting in her room reading her favorite book, The Inferno by Dante Alighieri, when Konan knocked on the door. She had come by to tell her that they were all about to go to town as per their weekly routine. Every week the entire Akatsuki went to town to collect whatever it was they needed. Kakuzu normally got info on new bounties, Deidara got more clay, Tobi bought groceries, etc. Zetsu and Kakuzu had to use the Transformation Jutsu, though.

Deciding that going into town was worth the possible pity stares she would recieve, she got up and went with them.

Once in town, everyone split up except for Konan and Hizashi.

"So," said Konan, as she led Hizashi down the road to the bookstore," Why are you so convinced that what you told Deidara really happened?"

"Because it did."

"It's not even nearly possible, though. You should know that."

Hizashi looked at her and replied," I never would have thought that there could be a bi-polar plant-man who like to get high, but look at Zetsu."

"Touche."Konan looked up to see that they had arrived at the book store." I'll leave you here while I make sure that Tobi gets the right groceries." And with that she ran off, leaving Hizashi at the bookstore enterance alone.

Hizashi sighed and walked in.

**An Hour and a Half Later**

After thorough look at the store's collection of books, Hizashi finally settled on Cirque du Freak and Vampire's Assistant. She had read them before, but had neglected to get her own copies. They were what had inspired her love of vampires since she had first read them shortly after meeting the Akatsuki. Larten Crepsley had always been her favorite vampiric character, despite the majority of vamp-fans leaning in favor of the classic Dracula or the more modern Edward Cullen. By this time it was dark and Konan and Tobi had finished their errands and met her at the bookstore. As they were walking into the store's adjoining coffee shop to wait for the others, she saw them. She walked closer just to make sure, and, sure enough, it was the two people from the day before. She ran up to them.

"You two." she said. They looked up at her." I knew I wasn't dreaming." She didn't get the chance to continue since Tobi immediately dragged her outside while Konan apologized. When Konan was finished, she walked over to Hizashi and Tobi.

"I thougth we told you not to talk to strangers." scolded Konan.

"But I talk to Zetsu, and he's about as strange as it gets." replied Hizashi. " I mean, seriously, if he had a third side he would probably shun himself from the conversation."

Konan sighed and said," Tobi and I are going to find Pain and the others. Please stay out of trouble." With that being said, Konan and Tobi walked away, leaving Hizashi alone at the bookstore entrance.

Once they were out of site she immediately walked back inside and over to the two people." Now who are you two?" she asked. The girl introduced herself as Seras Victoria and the man as Alucard.

"You were the person attacked by the ghouls yesterday, right?" asked Seras.

"Explain and elaborate. Who are you people?" asked Hizashi. Seras looked at Alucard, who nodded. Seras signaled for her to take a seat. Once Hizashi sat down, Seras started explaing about the ghouls, the Hellsing organization, vampires, and the Vatican.

When Seras finished explaining everything Hizashi said," So you two are vampires in the service of Hellsing which is an organization led by the descendant of the actual Van Hellsing from the story Dracula and in the service of the queen. The Vatican, in particular this Section 13 Iscariot, is kind of your arch-enemy, but they hunt rogue vampires as well, and ghouls are basically some other kind of vampire. Right?"

"That's about it." said Seras.

Hizashi was about to say something else when someone slammed on the table. They looked up to see Hidan glaring at her and Kakuzu standing in the background.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Hidan. He was obiously seething with rage.

"Talking." said Hizashi with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I can see that!" shouted Hidan. Luckily the bookstore had closed quite a while ago, and Hizashi, Seras, Alucard, Hidan, and Kakuzu were the only ones in there. Hizashi had been there enought times that they trusted her to lock up after she left. Hidan contiued," I thought Konan told you not to talk to these strange people!"

"They're not strangers." said Hizashi calmly. There was something about that calmness that made chills run down Seras, Alucard, and Kakuzu's spines. Hidan was oblivious to it though. Hizashi grin widened as she contiued," This is Sera and this is Alucard." She gestured to both of them as she said their names.

Hidan looked like he was about to start going on a rant and beat up someone when Kakuzu cut his head off. Hidan muttered a string of colorful curses as Kakuzu dragged his headless body outstide and carried his head along. Hizashi and Alucard watched in amusement, Seras in terror, as Kakuzu put Hidan's body by a garbage can and his head in the same garbage can. Kakuzu walked back inside and over to them.

"Have fun talking to your friends." he said with a gentle grin." I've told Hidan that he can come out when he stops causing a commotion. Bye." He walked away.

"Well," said Hizashi," guess I'll call it a night."

"Hey want to meet here tomorrow?" asked Seras." After dark of course."

"Sure," replied Hizashi. She walked off to join the rest of the Akatsuki outside by the trashcan, where Hidan was still cursing as Pain forced Kakuzu to stitch his head back on while Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame were cracking up laughing.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown again, who helped me come up with this chapter and came up with the "But I talk to Zetsu" and Hidan-Kakuzu bits.**


	6. Going Out Tonight

**The Next Day-Sundown**

"Well, why not?" screamed Hizashi as she slammed her hand down on Pain's desk.

"Because I said no." said Pain. The tone of finality in his voice made it apparent that he was finished with the conversation. Hizashi had asked him if she could meet Alucard and Seras in town after dark only to be shot down.

Hizashi stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her." Stupid Pain. What's his problem anyway? It's not like he planned for any missions today or anything, so I don't see the problem." she muttered as she walked towards her room. She still planned on going. Asking had only been a formality because what Pain did not realize was that he was about to greatly regret training her to be such a great ninja.

**Midnight**

As Hizashi raced towards the amusement park just outside of town, she was amazed at how well her plan had gone. Pain had apperently foreseen that she would try to sneak out, so he had Hidan and Kakuzu act as guards. Hidan took the first shift while Kakuzu took the after midnight shift. When Kakuzu had come to take over with his cup of coffee, Hizashi had slipped Nyquil and a powerful analgesic into said drink. Not even ten minutes later he was out cold, leaving Hizashi free to sneak out and have fun. She was forced to stifle a laugh as she came up on Alucard and Seras waiting by the entrance for her. Seras had changed into a tight-fitting, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Alucard, though, was still the same, in all of his red and black glory. She met up with them, then they went inside.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. My thanks and apologies to powerdown. I couldn't remember the name of the painkiller, sorry. Thanks to anyone reading this. The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	7. Sunlight

**Sunrise**

After an eventful night at the amusement park filled with games and the so-called "Roller Coaster of DOOM," the sun was just starting to rise. Seras had taken off a few minutes before, leaving Alucard and Hizashi alone to sit on a bench and watch the sun come up.

"Shouldn't you be heading back, too?" asked Hizashi. It had been bothering her since Seras had left.

"No," said Alucard," Unlike Police Girl, I don't evaporate in the sun. Those are only the newer vampires."

"Well then....."

"NO, I do NOT sparkle." said Alucard before she could ask." That is an offensive myth created by Stephanie Meyer."

"So you're like Larten then." said Hizashi excitedly.

"Who?"

"Larten Crepsley! He's a character in the series The Saga of Darren Shan! He's my favorite character. He doesn't die in sunlight either, no immediately at least. I cried a little when he died, but Pain saw me crying and told me to stop." Hizashi looked at the ground and blushed, glad that she had stopped herself before she had said too much.

"Intersting." said Alucard with a grin.

Hizashi and Alucard stood up. Alucard took a few steps closer to the sun. Hizashi sensed someone sneak up behind her, but before she could turn around or even scream, a strong arm held her in place while a hand covered her mouth.

"Get away from her!" shouted someone.

Alucard looked over to see Hidan charging toward him, scythe in hand. Hizashi managed to turn her head enough to see that, as she had guessed, Kakuzu was the one holding her still. She could do nothing, but watch as Hidan swung at Alucard.

Alucard jumped to dodge the swing and said," Hey, you're the one who got you're head cut off." He landed lightly on his feet.

"Damn it!" shouted Hidan as he turned his head so he was facing Alucard and swung again and again. meeting the same result everytime. After a few more swings though, the stitches on his neck loosened to the point where his head fell off. As his head rolled off his neck and his body fell into a lifeless heap, Kakuzu started dragging Hizashi, who was cracking up laughing, away.

Before he left, he quickly instructed a dazed Alucard to just drop Hidan's body and head into a ditch, and they would find it later.

Hidan muttered a string of colorful curses as he watched Kakuzu drag Hizashi back towards the base. Once they were out of sight, he looked up at Alucard and said," Aren't you supposed to be a vampire?"

Alucard looked down at him and replied," Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to disentigrate in the sunlight?"

"No."

"Then-"

"I DO NOT SPARKLE EITHER!!!"

"Would you mind bringing me back to the base then, since you apparently don't have any weird reactions to sunlight."

* * *

**Thanks again to powerdown. And I mean no offense to Twilight/Edward/Team Cullen fan girls who read this.**


	8. Gone

**At the Akatsuki Base**

"I distinctly remember telling you 'no!'" shouted Pain as he stood up. He was in his office with Hizashi, giving her a loud lecture on her behavior.

"I would think you would be proud of me for making it past Kakuzu." said Hizashi nonchalantly. Her attitude was pissing Pain off even more.

"Yes, but you're not supposed to do that kind of thing to your own allies!"

"I really wanted to go though."

"I don't care. I had said 'no!'"

Hizashi snapped." The one damn time I wanted to do something you wouldn't let me! I have dutifully followed any and every order you have ever given me for the past ten years! I am 16, Pain! Stop treating me like I'm still 6!" With that she stormed out.

Pain sighed and sank back into his chair. He heard Konan shout something to Kakuzu about stitching Hidan's head back onto his body again." I should have let Konan handle Hizashi." thought Pain. Konan walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Well, how did it go with Hizashi?" she said.

"Terrible."said Pain." She must be going through a rebellious phase or something. Besides she doesn't even consider that we might actually know what's going on in her mind. I mean, we were orphans, too." He raised his voice on that last sentence to ensure that Hizashi heard him.

**A Few Hours Later**

When Tobi called Pain down there, Pain had merely thought he was being summoned for lunch. That is, until he saw that most of the other Akatsuki members were gathered around the front door. As he approached, he heard most of them stifling laughter. He didn't understand what it was all about, until he saw the note.

It was a simple piece of paper. The contents of the note were simple.

_Fuck you, Pain!_

Obviously Hizashi had left it, and when he saw her again she was going to be in so much trouble. He assumed that she was in her room until Zetsu said," She's not here."

"What?" said Konan, who had just walked out of the kitchen as Zetsu revealed this bit of information." What do you mean 'she's not here?'"

"When we saw this note, _we knew she was going to be in serious trouble,_ so we went to her room to warn her, _or rather, tease her_, and she was gone._ Searched the whole base and couldn't find a trace of her._"

Everyone went silent. After a few moments Konan began to cry. As the tears streamed down her face the only intelligible thing she said was," My baby's gone!"

Tobi walked over and tried to console her. When she had at least partially regained her composure she shouted," This is all your fault Pain!"

Pain looked at her, shocked, and said," Me? Why is it my fault?"

"You were too hard on her, so she ran away."

"I was not too hard on her."

"All she wanted to do was go have fun with her new friends."

"She barely even knew them."

"She trusted them, and you didn't trust her judgement."

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR BEING PROTECTIVE!" shouted Pain. A silence followed his words as everyone realized what he had just said. Pain just stood there, embarrased that those words had come out of his mouth.

Tobi was the one who broke the silence." Leader has a soft spot. Leader has a soft spot." he chanted, until Pain decided he had had enough and punched Tobi in the face.

Pain turned around and began to walk away. He was almost out of the room when he turned around and said," Find her." The look in his eyes and the hostility in his voice terrifying all except for Konan, who had begun crying again. They remembered the reason that Pain was their leader. Needless to say, they set out immediately.

* * *

**Thanks again to powerdown and anyone who reads, is reading, and (hopefully) will continue to read this story.**


	9. Run Away

Hizashi had a pretty good head start on the Akatsuki, and she was counting on that to allow her to evade them. She knew they would assume that she was with Alucard and Seras, so she was heading to their place to warn them. The fact that she knew where they were staying was definite advantage that she had over them though. It was still light when she reached their door and knocked. As expected, Alucard answered. She must have just woken him up because he was just wearing a pair of pants. No shoes, no hat, no glasses, no shirt. His eyes still looked sleepy and his hair wasn't messed up in the least. He snapped awake when he realized who she was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I ran away." replied Hizashi." I just came to warn you that the others might be coming after you."

Alucard pulled her inside immediately and shut the door.

When darkness finally fell about half an hour later, Hizashi, Alucard, and Seras bolted out the door. Hizashi and Alucard had checked to make sure that not a shred of evidence was left behind. Hizashi did not look back as they headed toward the Land of Waves, away from everything she had known and loved. She secretly wished, though, that the Akatsuki might catch them. That this wasn't their last goodbye.

**2 Week Later**

"Why haven't we found her yet?" shouted Pain. He was still furious that Hizashi had run away. He was pissed that a team of S-Rank rogue shinobi could not locate three people. He was secretly worried, though, that Hizashi might be hurt. That these people that she considered friends had actually stabbed her in the back, literally. When they found her(he wouldn't allow himself to say "if") and she was injured in any way, there would be hell to pay.

"She'll be found eventually," said Konan. She was starting to accept the fact that Hizashi had gone, almost like a parent whose child had merely gone to college instead of run away." Just be patient."

Pain skulked off to his office and did not come out for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Kisame and Itachi had just arrived in the Land of Waves, still looking for Hizashi. They were walking down the street when they were suddenly pulled into a narrow ally. They were about to yell at whoever had dragged them in there when they saw a couple of Konoha shinobi pass by. Both of the shinobi were considered powerful enough to be in their books. If the four of them had fought, it would have created a scene, which might have drawn more Konoha shinobi. Kisame and Itachi looked to see who had pulled them and saw a girl kneeling behind them. She had a fairly healthy skin tone, short black hair, a short, tight, white top, white pants, black shoes, a gray belt, and a red scarf covering the lower part of her face. They would have though she was Hizashi, save for the fact that she had two red eyes instead of one red and one blue. Before any word could come out of either of their mouths, the girl took off, leaving them behind. They did not follow.

Minutes later, in a house in the forest, the girl walked in to see Alucard sitting a dining table, reading her copy of Cirque du Freak. She closed the door behind her and took off her scarf, belt, and shoes. She walked over to the sink and pulled out a red contact before turning to Alucard.

"Guess who I saw, Alucard?" she said.

"Who did you see, Hizashi?" was his reply.

"Kisame and Itachi." She walked over to the table and sat down." Where's Seras?"

"I sent her back to England to tell my master that I will be here a little longer than expected."

"Why?"

"I have to see that you get back to your real family." he said. He must have known that she wanted to go back." The only reason you haven't gone back yet is because you were worried that Seras and I wouldn't be safe. Seras is gone, and I can take care of myself." He looked at her.

"Itachi and Kisame are here anyway." She gave a smug grin." They'll be heading back to the base starting tomorrow, at least once they discover all the various shinobi roaming around."

"Speaking of which, why are they here?"

"Itachi and Kisame?" She was feigning innocence.

"The other shinobi."

"Well," she started." Someone may have tipped them off to the possibility of a couple of Akatsuki members roaming around here." She gave a sly smile and headed to her room, locking the door behind her.

**The Next Day**

As Hizashi had predicted, Kisame and Itachi left almost immediately after arriving in the Land of Waves. They were on their way back to the Akatsuki base to tell Pain that they were unable to locate Hizashi. They were dreading it.

Unbeknownst to them, Pain was dealing with a crisis. He had finally decided to sit down and try to figure out the reason why Hizashi ran away. Many different theories, and images to go with said theories, were flowing through his mind. One second he was imagining Hizashi walking out of Zetsu's room followed by a cloud of smoke. One of Deidara's art classes going horribly wrong the next. One was quite vivid.

Hidan and Hizashi were in a typical classroom, Hidan at the board, Hizashi in a desk. On the board was written "Witty Comebacks."

"Okay," said Hidan," Witty comeback number 1: Fuck you! That is all."

Then the scene faded out.

Ultimately, though, he kept coming back to that argument. Konan was right. When it had come right down to it, the one time she had ever asked him to trust her, he didn't.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown who helped me come up with this chapter and to all readers.**


	10. Return

**Two Days Later**

The Akatsuki members were all lounging about the living room, watching Criminal Minds, and totally bummed out by the fact that they had no luck in locating Hizashi. Itachi and Kisame had successfully made it back to the base in what they considered record time. They had even delivered their report to Pain already, who was more depressed than angry. He seemed to be depressed quite a lot lately.

They were about halfway through the episode when they heard the door open then shut. They looked up to see who had walked in and were suprised to see Hizashi standing there grinning at them like nothing was wrong. Needless to say they were ecstatic and asked where she had been.

"Well," she said," after my argument with Pain, I decided that I needed some time to cool off. So I left."

"Were two weeks really necessary to cool off?" said Pain skeptically.

"No, but neither was tipping off the other villages to the fact that you guys might appear in the Land of Waves." she replied as she gave a smug grin.

"YOU DID THAT?!"shouted Itachi.

"Yes. I didn't want to be found. That was the only way I could think of to keep you away."

"MY BABY'S BACK!" shouted Konan as she nearly tackled Hizashi with a hug.

"Yeah, I'm back, but there is something that I want Pain to do." said Hizashi as she looked at Pain. She was completely serious now.

"Depends." was all he said. Everyone went silent.

"I want you to acknowledge that I am almost an adult and can make my own decisions. I realize that while I live here that I must abide by your rules, but I refuse to be treated like a mere child." she said, the tone in her voice showing that she was willing to fight about it if necessary.

"To an extent I'll agree."

"Which brings me to my only question."

"Which is?" he asked skeptically.

"Can I go on a date tonight?" she asked pleafully.

Pain thought about this for a minute. He still remembered the hatred in her voice at the end of their last argument. While he might not want her to go on a date, he certainly did not want a repeat of that event. After a few more minutes he finally agreed. His approval was met with Hizashi, Konan, and Tobi cheering from excitement and everyone else wondering what had gotten into him.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown, who has pretty much become my official co-planner. And thanks to all readers. There will be no updates until Sunday due to an Acadec competition. Wish me luck!!!!**


	11. Date

**That Night: 7'O Clock**

Ten minutes.

It had been only ten minutes since Hizashi had headed off on her date, and Pain was already trying to resist the urge to go and retrieve her. He had taken the liberty of holing himself up in his own office to prevent the other members from seeing him like this. They all knew he was panicking,though. As he steadily paced across the room, he failed to realize that he might not be the only one worried about her. He did not know that Hidan was praying more fervently than usual nor that Kakuzu was burying himself in finances as a mere distraction. Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara were all playing poker and, though they all appeared fairly calm, they were panicking just as much as Pain was. The only ones who were not panicking, in fact, were Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu. Konan and Tobi were ecstatic that Hizashi had found a guy, and Zetsuwas just too stoned to care. Nevertheless, Hizashi had promised that she would be back by midnight.

This was going to be a long five hours.

Meanwhile, Hizashi and Alucard were having a blast in town. Hizashi had dragged him to see one of her favorite movies of all time, the greatest space comedy ever filmed and directed by the great Mel Brooks, _Spaceballs_.

After the movie they headed to a restaurant.

"So what was the real point of that movie?" asked Alucard as they walked down the street. During the whole movie, while everyone else laughed, he was trying to figure out the purpose of the movie.

"It's a comedy." replied Hizashi." It's whole point was to make people laugh."

"What was the plot about, though?"

"The evil people from the planet Spaceballs wanted to suck all of the planet Druidia's air away and use it on their own planet, but the Spaceballs were thwarted by Lone Star and his buddy Barf. Lone Star married the Druish princess Vespa and everyone, except the Spaceballs, lived happily ever after."

"Okay."said Alucard. He looked up to discover that they were at the restaurant. Despite his confusion over the movie, he knew this was going to be a fun evening.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown and to all readers. The next chapter will be longer than the last two. I will update as soon as possible.**


	12. Reminiscence

**Later That Night**

"Hizashi!" screamed Tobi as Hizashi walked through the door, wearing a smile that said everything. Nonetheless, Tobi had to ask." How was your date?"

"Wonderful." replied Hizashi as she walked up to her room. Leaving Pain and the others to discuss what she really meant.

"Well," said Konan," she really seemed to have a good time."

"Do you think they did anything?" asked Itachi suspiciously.

"If he did, we'll kick his ass!" shouted Hidan.

"Guys!" yelled Konan. Everyone looked at her as she continued," Give her a little faith. We've taught her not to completely trust anyone before she truly know them, yet we have also never given her the opportunity to try to know anyone. Her date obviously went well, so let's leave it at that."

"Konan's right." said Pain to everyone's surprise. They all thought he would be the leader of the opposition. Though he obviously was not happy about agreeing though.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Hizashi was laying on her bed, listening to the techno remix of Funny Farm, and, contrary to what everyone else probably thought, she was not thinking about her date. She was actually reminiscing for once. She looked around her room and remembered everything. The many books she had recieved as either a reward for successful missions when she was younger or as birthday presents. The drawings Deidara had actually complemented her on. The Jashin pendant Hidan had given her. All the wonderful memories associated with them flooded back to her. She never reminisced, nor did she try to often. She looked over at her favorite katana and remembered how that had been an especially wonderful birthday.

**9 Years Ago (1 Year Exactly After the Akatsuki Had Adopted Hizashi)**

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted as Hizashi entered the living room.

Hizashi just stood there and stared. The child obviously did not expect for this to happen.

"We don't know your real birthday," said Tobi as he directed her towards the couch," but this is the day 1 year ago that you found your way here."

Hizashi sat down and continued staring, still confused. She wasn't used to this kind of display from the Akatsuki.

"So, you're seven years old now, eh?" said Hidan." Well, let's get this over with." He took a package out from behind his back and handed it to Hizashi." Happy birthday, kid."

The tag attatched marked the package as being from the entire Akatsuki. She opened it to reveal a katana with a white hilt in a black sheath. She pulled the blade out a bit to discover that the blade was pitch black. She pushed the blade back in and looked up at everyone. They were all smiling at her, and she smiled back, hugging her new gift." Thank you!" was all she had said.

**Present**

Hizashi remained on her bed. During her date, Alucard had asked where her real parents were. That was what had probably caused all this reminiscence. She did have memories about them, she was sure of it. The only problem was remembering. She had not really tried to remember anything from before the Akatsuki since she had first arrived. While she was trying to remember, at some point, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown who, if he's reading this, needs to show up tomorrow!!!! Thanks to all readers as well. This chapter is not much longer than the last, but it is up.**


	13. Visit

**A Few Days Later**

After much pleading on Hizashi's part, Pain had finally agreed to let Alucard stop by one night with a 10 PM curfew of sorts. Zetsu had kindly brought(dragged) Pain down to the airtight chamber that he normally used when his room was being cleaned to "mellow out" in. While Pain was trapped down there with Zetsu, though, Alucard had arrived and was at the mercy of everyone else. It was only about 8'O Clock. Konan, Tobi, and Hizashi were all welcoming, but everyone else acted like they hated his guts. Naturally, Konan decided to show him around the base just to annoy everyone. Everything went pretty smoothly, until they got back to the living room and Hidan suggested karaoke. Hidan, because he suggested it, went first.

While Hidan was singing, Pain and Zetsu were high. They also heard and recognized the song as "Never Gonna Give You Up."

"We've just been RickRoll'd!"said Pain. He and Zetsu began to sing along, and continued singing for quite a while.

**Just Before Midnight**

"What time is it?" asked Pain. The buzz had finally started to wear off after a few hours.

"Not sure,"replied Zetsu."_ We'll go check._" He got up and opened the door and walked out, a cloud of smoke following close behind him.

Pain sat there and waited, thinking," How long have I been in here?" He let his eyes wander around the room and noticed a card that said _3 Hours Later_ on it." How did my time cards get down here?" he wondered. After a few minutes, he got up and went out himself. His last few minutes in the room he had heard the song "Cowboy Cassanova" playing, but as he walked down the hall, he noticed it had changed to the "It's My Life/Confessions" from the show Glee. "This has got to be Hizashi's favorite song." he thought, remembering her behavior recently. As he walked into the living room, he finally saw what was going on. Alucard was standing in front of the TV singing the song while everyone else was cheering him on. Pain just walked over and turned off the karaoke machine. Everyone looked at him, but Pain just glared at Alucard.

"Get out." sneered Pain.

Alucard obeyed and started towards the door. He stopped by Hizashi and said," You're family is very interesting." before kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Pain was pissed."Get out now!" he shouted.

Alucard walked over to the door and opened it."Thank you for letting me date your daughter!" he said with a grin before ducking out the door, closing it behind him before Pain could pursue.

Pain turned the rest of the Akatsuki who immediately retreated to their rooms, except for Konan and Hizashi who were cracking up laughing. They stopped when they saw him staring at them.

"He's not allowed over here again."was all he said.

"But why?" asked Hizashi.

"Because I said so."

"But everyone else liked him."

"You shouldn't even have a boyfriend. You are far to young." he stated simply.

"Hey, you agreed that you weren't gonna treat me like a kid anymore!" screamed Hizashi in protest. Pain just stood there, obviously ignoring her. She stormed up to her room.

"She has a point, Pain." said Konan." Besides, he really was a nice guy."

"I'll think about it." was his reply as he walked off to his and Konan's room. He seriously was going to think about it.

* * *

**Thanks again to my coconspirator, powerdown. If you're reading this powerdown then all I have to say is: Tch, no. Thanks to all people who have read and will continue to read this story.**


	14. Stranger

**Two Years Later**

Hizashi had finally gotten permission to go to the bookstore, despite it being almost midnight. She was 18 now, and still had not changed in the past 2 years. She and Alucard were still dating, and Pain had finally decided to try to get along with Alucard about a year ago. Hizashi had heard that the book in the Percy Jackson series had come out and had been dying to get she got to the store and bought the book, she headed home. She noticed that at this time of night there were few people on the streets. She turned onto the side road that she normally used to get home and ran into someone, forcing her to drop her new book on the dirty ground. Naturally, she was pissed.

"Watch it, you jerk!" she shouted as she hit the person. When her punch landed, though, she flinched. It felt like hitting a brick wall. She pulled back and stared at him for a bit. He was average height, only about 6 feet tall, had brown hair, pale skin, red eyes, dressed in a black three piece suit, and was, she had to face it, extremely hot. He was also standing right under a street light which could explain why she could see all of this detail. She continued staring at him and, after brushing off his suit where her punch had landed, he stared at her. His eyes scanned her from the bottom of her feet to her face. When he noticed her eyes though, he seemed to stop, a flash of recognition crossing his face.

"Might you be related to Faust and Amania?" asked the man as he leaned closer to her, trying to get a better look.

"How do you know my parents?" she asked as she stood her ground." Who are you?"

"I was an old friend of Faust's." he said with a grin. He saw the look of disbelief in her eyes and sighed." Of course, i do not expect you to believe me. Who in their right mind would believe some strange person who just walks up and says that they know someone's deceased parents?"

"How did you know they were dead?"

"Here," he replied as he handed her a card." Come to that address tomorrow night and I will willingly explain everything that I know." He turned around and started walking away.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked over the card.

"Call me Casanova." he said as he kept walking, leaving Hizashi alone on the street to wonder about what just happened.

**The Next Morning**

"I'm telling you, Pain, this guy was weird." said Hizashi as she walked out the door. She had relayed very little about the scene last night to the Akatsuki as she prepared to go meet Alucard. She had left out most of the main details, such as the fact that he knew her parents, his name, and even that he volunteered to explain it to her. Everyone believed her, especially since her last wild story had turned out to be true.

She ran all the way to meet Alucard. When she saw him, she almost burst with excitement. She walked up to him and immediately told him what happened. She told him almost everything, leaving out her parent's names and the man's name, unlike with the Akatsuki. He agreed that it was worth checking out, he even volunteered to go with her. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing this guy.

**That Night**

Hizashi and Alucard met not far from the designated address. Hizashi had told the Akatsuki that she was going on a date with Alucard, which was not exactly a lie but not completely true either. As they walked to the designated house, Alucard noticed the look of determination in Hizashi's eyes. She was dead set on finding out more about her parents. She had been for the past two years. He had even helped, but every lead they found always lead to a dead end. They could not even find her own birth records, much less her parents. As far as he knew, they did not even have any names to go by. They had arrived at the address to find that it was an abandoned mansion. It was in relatively good condition, but still looked like no one had lived in it for a year or so. Without any hesitation, Hizashi walked in, Alucard close behind. She did not hesitate one bit, even when she got to the wooden door. She just opened it and walked right in. There were candles lit in the grand hall area where they were standing. Alucard shut the door behind him as he entered and surveyed he scene.

"So you have arrived?" said a voice. Hizashi recognized the voice as Casanova's, and Alucard recognized the voice as well, as that of an old enemy.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown, whose idea was this chapter. Thank you to anyone reading, as well.**


	15. History Lesson

"Alucard?" asked Casanova as he emerged from the shadows." I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" He grinned.

"Don't give me that!" shouted Alucard as he strode over to Casanova." I still hate you after what happened!" He grabbed Casanova by the shirt.

"Don't fight guys!" said Hizashi." What the hell are you talking about, Alucard?"

"Yes, Alucard," said Casanova," why don't we tell her?"

Alucard looked at Hizashi and Casanova. He was going to have to tell her anyway, better to do it now while he had Casanova to help him tell and to explain what happened afterwards. He released Casanova and sighed.

"Fine." he said, resigned.

He and Casanova began to relate their story to Hizashi.

**Flashback: Two Hundred Years Ago- Late 1700s**

"Why must you antagonize Alucard constantly, Cass?" asked Faust in an annoyed voice. He looked like his daughter Hizashi would if she were a guy, or rather Hizashi looked like he did if he were a girl. The same short black hair, lean build, and different colored eyes. He just had slightly paler skin. At this point he had not met his future wife Amania. That would not happen for another century and a half.

"Because it is just so much fun to tease Al." replied Casanova with a grin. He was the exact same as he would be when Hizashi met him a couple centuries later. He and Faust were standing in the corner of a grand ballroom during a royal party. They were joined by their friends Collin and Thomas. Collin was, in a few words, a short, pudgy, pervert. He was the type of guy who was more likely to get smacked by a girl than seduce them like Casanova. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. Thomas was an also short, tough guy. He had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a pretty thin build. He and Collin were about 5 foot 10. They were all wearing formal attire, and they were all secretly vampires.

"Hey, Cassie," said Collin," Why are we here again?"

"I told you not to call me that, you short, pudgy moron!" said Casanova in a low voice, the seething anger coming through loud and clear." We are here simply to scope out whether or not there is danger in staying here longer. The village priest may be old, but as far as I know he is far from senile."

"And you think he may have realized that while we may be outstanding citizens, we are lousy churchgoers, and he might suspect us of being inhuman. Correct?" said Faust. He was always the rational diligent one. Not a womanizer, pervert, or fight obesessed moron like Casanova, Collin, and Thomas, respectively, it was his duty to keep them in check and keep their "coven" safe and protected. Which was why he had agreed with Casanova that coming to this party, where the priest was supposed to make an announcement, was a good idea. They needed to know if they, including Alucard, needed to skip town or not. The church always made life more difficult for them.

"Exactly." said Casanova." Now it's time to shut the hell up. The priest is making his announcement." He spotted Alucard rushing over to them, his girlfriend, Amy, holding his hand and rushing right alongside him. She was beautiful in her pale blue ball gown, which perfectly complemented her light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Casanova had flirted with her before she started dating Alucard. Naturally she had no idea about their true nature. Alucard back then looked exactly as he would when he met Hizashi years later, except for his unextraordinary outfit. He was able to pick up on other people's thoughts when he really concentrated, and the look on his face warned Casanova that they were going to have to run for it.

The village priest had, meanwhile, begun a long speech about how vampires, werewolves, witches, and the like were allied with the Devil, how they had no right to exist. He pointed out that there were some amongst the people before dramatically pointing over to Alucard and the others, Amy included. All of the men drew their swords, the women screamed, and the priest condemned them to all burn in hell. Alucard was prepared to defend Amy, since she obviously was innocent of this whole ordeal, and Thomas was right alongside him. Collin and Faust grabbed Thomas, though, before he could even begin to fight. As the people charged at them, Casanova dragged a struggling Alucard away, running after Thomas, Collin, and Faust. As Alucard was being dragged away, he could easily hear Amy's screams as the villagers, assuming that she was a vampire, killed her. A few seconds passed before they were out of hearing range.

"Wait!" shouted Alucard, as Casanova continued to drag him along." I have to save Amy! Let me go!"

"No," was Casanova's only reply.

"Then you should have atleast grabbed her and ran instead of me!"

"What good would that have done?" shouted Casanova as he stopped. They were miles away from any village. He still held onto Alucard, knowing full well that if he were to let go, Alucard would run back to try to help Amy." She wasn't a vampire. There was no way you would have allowed us to change her into a vampire, and a human would have just slowed us down, which is the last thing we need right now!"

"I still could have saved her!"

"No, you couldn't, and you can't. You heard those screams. She's dead by now for sure." Casanova had started walking again, dragging a depressed Alucard behind him.

**Two Years Before Hizashi's Birth**

"What?!" shouted Casanova. His clothes had changed to a simple t-shirt and jeans. He was sitting by a lake with Faust while Thomas and Collin had an underwater fight.

"I said that I am leaving." replied Faust calmly, the grin of an idiot in love clearly plastered across his face. Casanova still had to ask, though.

"Why?"

"I've met someone. Her name is Amania, and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She's kind, gentle, and just absolutely wonderful."

"How do you think she'll take to you being a vampire, though?" asked Casanova, a futile last ditch effort to keep Faust from leaving.

"She reacted quite well when I told her. She just said,' Who cares?'" He laughed as he said that last part.

"Fine," said Casanova, resigning to this fate." We've made do without Alucard and we can make do without you, too." Casanova walked off with a sad look upon his face, leaving Faust upset as well.

**Ten Years Ago- The Day After Hizashi Met The Akatsuki**

"Where could that child have gone?" said Casanova as he ran through a forest not far from the Akatsuki base. He had arrived there after hearing about Faust and Amania's deaths. He knew that the church was obviously behind it. He had also heard that they had had a child, but no one was sure whether or not the child survived merely because of the violent snowstorm that had raged night Faust was killed. For all he knew the child was frozen somewhere

After a month he finally gave up and left, only returning the night he met Hizashi.

**Present**

"Who would have guessed that I would meet you just on a street in the middle of the night?" said Casanova as he finished the story. Alucard had allowed him to explain all that had happened after he left." I had always assumed you were dead."

"What about Thomas and Collin?" asked Hizashi.

"They are somewhere around here." said Casanova." Just not here."

Alucard took this opportunity to interrupt." We have to go. The Akatsuki will be getting worried."

"True." said Hizashi." Thank you, Casanova." Then she and Alucard left.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown for both helping me with the chapter( very minorly though) and also for letting me use him as an inspiration for the vampire Collin. Thanks to my friend who was (unwittingly) the inspiration for the vampire Thomas. Thanks also to anyone reading this. What will happen next chapter? Not even I, the writer, know where the heck this story will go.**


	16. Aly

**The Next Day**

As Alucard sat in the Akatsuki base with Hizashi and the Akatsuki, minus Tobi who was grocery shopping, he had no idea what was in store for him.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the base, the other two vampires that Casanova had mentioned, Thomas and Collin, were strolling through the woods when Collin stopped and sniffed the air.

"Thomas," he shouted," I smell Alucard nearby!" He and Thomas, being vampires, had not changed at all, except for their clothes, which were pretty casual. Thomas wore a black t-shirt, blue jean jacket, blue jean pants, and tennis shoes. Collin was dressed pretty much the same, but he had a black hoodie in place of the jean jacket.

"Been a while since we saw him." said Thomas as he sniffed the air, recognizing Alucard's scent clearly now that he was focusing. He grinned." Let's pay him a visit. Lead the way."

So Collin led him to the Akatsuki base, and, after a bit of snooping, they found the entrance and laid in wait. They talked quietly, paying no mind to anything and not really trying to keep themselves hidden. They did not even realize that someone had snuck up on them until too late.

"Hey!" shouted Tobi as he appeared behind Thomas and Collin who jumped about ten feet into the air, literally, and landed flat on their faces causing them to black out. Tobi just said," Yay! More guests!" and dragged them inside.

The Akatsuki were currently having a meeting in the kitchen where Pain was actually going over who would get what chores each week, so no one noticed Tobi walking in draggin an unconcious Thomas and Collin.

"So," said Pain," are there any questions?"

Tobi raised his hand.

"You are not in school, Tobi, just spit out the question."

"Does anyone want to meet the new people I found?" asked Tobi excitedly as he held up Thomas and Collin, who were starting to regain conciousness.

"You two!" shouted Alucard as he pointed at them.

They snapped awake and looked at Alucard.

"Aly!" shouted Collin as he clapped his hands together. Thomas just smiled. Tobi put both of them down.

"How may times to I have to tell you?" shouted Alucard angrily," My name is not 'Aly,' it is 'Alucard!'" He looked like he was ready to kill Collin.

"Whatever" replied Collin as he walked over to Konan." Hey," he said to her," did you know that women are like hurr-" He was cut off by Alucard punching him in the face.

"Do not even start that joke." said Alucard as he picked up Collin by the back of his shirt in one hand. He walked over to Thomas, who had apparently recognized the smell coming off of Zetsu because they were negotiating weed prices, grabbed the back his shirt in his other hand, and dragged them both to the living room.

The Akatsuki and Hizashi just stood there and watched the whole thing. Apparently Alucard was very upset because if they didn't know better they would have thought that Hidan was the one talking to the other two. At one point in time, they heard Alucard call them Thomas and Collin. That was when Hizashi slammed her fist into her palm and went,"Oh, that explains it."

The Akatsuki looked at her.

"Explains what?" asked Pain. So Hizashi told them everything that had happened the night before.

* * *

**Thanks to powerdown, who is my co-writer for a reason. Thanks to all readers as well.**


	17. Thomas and Collin

After explaining everything to the Akatsuki they all just stared at each other, listening to Alucard curse at Thomas and Collin, mainly Collin though.

"So," said Pain," you're apparently a half-vampire."

"Yup." said Hizashi. She looked as though she wanted to say more but a loud crash from the living room cut her off. Everyone rose and turned towards the door to the living room.

Kakuzu was the first to move towards the door."They better not have broken the couch!" he roared as he yanked the door open and stormed out. Everyone else followed.

Upon arriving in the living room, they were all releaved to find that the furniture was all still intact. Thankfully, but it did look like Collin had severely pissed off Alucard. Thomas meanwhile, was cracking up laughing. As the Akatsuki continued to stare at the scene, Alucard, Thomas, and Collin had finally realized that they weren't alone in the room anymore. Collin looked at Hizashi and the others, tears in his eyes.

"Aly was bullying me!" he whined.

Alucard snapped."That's not my name, you short, pudgy, little pervert!"

"Ah, the family's all together again." said Casanova. Everyone looked at him.

"When did you get here?" asked Hizashi.

"Just now." he replied with a grin." I found Collin and Thomas's trail, it led here, so here I am." He gestured around the base." So this is where you live?"

Hizashi opened her mouth to answer, but Pain spoke before she could."Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Who? Me?" said Casanova, playing innocent." I walked in."

"Okay," said Kakuzu," now who are you?"

Collin was the one to answer." Casy!" he yelled excitedly.

Casanova snapped."I told you that's not my name!"

"His real name is Casanova." said Hizashi, finally answering Pain and Kakuzu's original question." He's an old vampire and Collin and Thomas's former babysitter."

"For lack of a better term."

"Yes, for lack of a better term."

"We don't need a babysitter!" shouted Thomas. Everyone just turned and stared at him." Okay, we need a babysitter."

After a few hours of talking and fighting over whether to watch Phineas and Ferb or Criminal Minds, the Akatsuki and Hizashi kicked the vampires out so they could go to sleep

* * *

**Sorry to all readers for it taking so long. It was all powerdown's fault! Just kidding. I'm completely to blame.**


	18. Failed Meeting

"They have to go!" shouted Pain, early one morning.

Everyone looked up from their breakfast, but it was Hidan that actually asked," Who?"

"Those damned vampires!" replied Pain as he sat down.

Hizashi nodded." I agree, Thomas and Collin should leave."

"No," sighed Pain," I mean all of them."

"NO!"

"YES! Give me one good reason any of them should stay!"

"Alucard and I are dating."

"I said one good reason for them to STAY, not leave."

"Then how about Cass telling me about my dad." When Pain didn't respond she continued." Most of you either knew your parents or never had a chance to know them and regret it. Cass is providing me with that chance, and don't give me some bullshit excuse for him to leave. If they leave then I'm going, too."

"No, you won't." said Paiin, his voice going eerily calm and quiet." You will stay here."

Hizashi slammed her fist on the table and stood up." What the hell, Pain? You said you would treat me more like an adult, but you're still treating me like I'm a little kid!" She walked over to the door to the living room and paused, turning to look at the Akatsuki leader." I'm not a fucking child anymore, Pain, so stop treating me like one." With that she walked out leaving everyone in silence. A few seconds later, everyone could hear the door to her room slam shut.

Konan was the first to break the silence." Apologize."

Pain looked at her, confused." What?"

"Go up there and apologize!"

He crossed his arms." What for?"

Konan smacked him on the head, a feat none of the others would dare try." Because she had a point, and you were in the wrong. Everyone else is trying to treat her like an adult. You're the only one still treating her like a kid." She pointed at the door." Now man up and admit you were wrong."

Pain started to protest but shut his mouth when he realized that it wouldn't help. Finally he crossed his arms and muttered," Fine." Everyone stared after him as he turned and walked out the door.

**8 Hours Later**

"Later, guys!" shouted Hizashi as she dashed towards the door, hoping to escape before Pain said anything.

"Stop." said Pain from his spot on the couch. Hizashi stopped in her tracks and turned to face him." And where might you be going?"

"To see Cass."

"Not your boyfriend?" asked Tobi. He was just as shocked as the rest of the Akatsuki.

Hizashi crossed her arms and sighed." Just because I have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean that I have to be rushing out to see him everytime I leave."

"No," replied Deidara." But that has been happening a lot lately, un."

"Blondie's gotta point." added Hidan.

Hizash sighed again." Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll be back in a couple hours." She turned around and walked out the door.

A few minutes later, she was at the door to Cass's house. She opened it and walked in. It still amazed her how he could have gotten a house that looked so normal on the outside, but so much like a mansion inside. It was just barely sunset, so he should have just been waking up. But there was not a single soul to be heard of in the house besides Hizashi. After closing the door behind her and listening for a couple minutes she shouted," Hey, Cass!" She waited a few more minute, but there was no reply." Where could he have gone?" she wondered. He had told her to meet him here at sunset, and Cass was never one to be late for an appointment. She explored the house, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Hizashi waited a few more minutes before leaving. It didn't take her long as she walked through town to realize that someone was following her. She ducked down a couple of the town's busiest streets, but he was still there. She kept walking, aware that whoever it was was slowly getting closer. She ducked into a bookstore hoping to get a couple of minutes to think, and maybe even to catch a glimpse of her stalker. He didn't follow her in, and he stayed to the shadows, but she could still see that he was hovering around the bookstore. "I could try to lose him, but I don't know how well that'll work." she thought as she looked at some of the fiction titles." Since it didn't work last time, then I'll have to assume that it won't work again. That means that I've got two options. I can either let him follow me back to the base, pray that Zetsu is doing his job, and let Zetsu take care of him, or I could confront him when we get out of town." She weighed both options for a few seconds before deciding." I can't rely on Zetsu, so I guess I'll have to take care of it on my own." She grinned and walked out of the bookstore, eager to confront the guy following her, whoever he might be.

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with stuff, then there really is not internet connection where I live. The only reliable signal I ever get is on my Kindle, and, honestly, it's a pain to get on with it. I apologize to all the fans and to my co-author powerdown, who never actually writes anything but helps me come up with the story. Hopefully this series will be wrapping up soon. Until next time!**


	19. Abel

Her plan to confront her follower, however, did not go as planned. Once they arrived in the busiest part of town he disappeared for only an instant, before reappearing right in front of her.

"We need to talk." he said, a tone of urgency in his voice.

Hizashi tensed up and moved a hand towards her kunai.

The guy held up his hands." I'm not her to fight, at least not against you. I just want to talk."

"Then start talking." she replied, still tense.

He put his hands down." Those vamps aren't nearly as good as you think they are."

She pulled something out of her pack, a piece of paper with a summoning seal drawn on it, making sure to cut her finger slightly on a kunai as she pulled it out." Who are you and how do you know them?"

"My name is Abel. I've been following the two reckless ones, but I've also been keeping an eye on the one you call Cass." The guy, Abel, glanced around quickly." No doubt you have questions, but maybe we should finish this somewhere more private."

Hizashi nodded in agreement and started walking away, Abel following close behind. Once out of town, she used the seal to summon her katana, strapped it to her back, and took off running as fast as she could. Abel ran after her, trusting that she wouldn't lead him into a trap, but on guard just in case.

After about a half hour, they finally came to a stop in front of a run down shack with a small bench outside. Hizashi gestured to it." This used to be a rest stop of sorts, but not many people came this way. Eventually it closed down. Now, no one remembers about it."

"How did you find it?"

She grinned." I grew up in this are and was raised by ninjas. They stressed the importance of me having a secret, safe place to go to in case anything happened to them. I searched until I found this place, and this became my hideout."

"Why here?"

She looked at him questioningly." Why not? No one remembers it. No one has any reason to come out this way. It can't be connected back to the people who raised me. And any passerby that happens to come across it hardly gives it a second glance. It's perfect." She sat down on the bench, which Abel was surprised didn't even creak or wobble." Now, let's get talking."

**After introducing Abel I had no idea what to do with him. I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out. Hopefully the story will go faster now, but I'm still working out kinks in Abel's whole purpose. Thanks again to everyone who reads this, and sorry to both fans and powerdown that it took so long to make this chapter.**


End file.
